Question: Suppose 6 wallops = 5 ballops. Also suppose 3 ballops = 11 fallops. How many wallops are equivalent to 110 fallops?
Multiply \[ 3\text{ ballops}=11\text{ fallops} \] by 10 to find that $30$ ballops are equal to $110$ fallops. Then multiply \[ 6\text{ wallops} = 5\text{ ballops} \] by 6 to find that $\boxed{36}$ wallops are equivalent to 30 ballops.